Problem: A brown sweater costs $$54$, and a gold belt costs $$9$. The brown sweater costs how many times as much as the gold belt costs?
Explanation: The cost of the brown sweater is a multiple of the cost of the gold belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$54 \div $9$ $$54 \div $9 = 6$ The brown sweater costs $6$ times as much as the gold belt costs.